1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel plasma display panel (PDP) design having improved opening ratio, brightness and light emission efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
PDPs have two substrates, one being transparent. Between the two substrates are the discharge cells containing fluorescent material and a discharge gas. Ultraviolet light generated in the plasma between the two substrates is converted into visible light by the fluorescent material. This visible light must then travel through one of the two substrates to be viewed. However, in order to generate the plasma, electrodes formed on the substrates produce a potential difference that generates the plasma. Unfortunately, the electrodes are formed on the substrate and thus in the path through which the visible light travels. These electrodes contain a narrow but opaque conductive portion and a wide but semi transparent indium tin oxide (ITO) portion. In addition these electrode portions, the visible light must pass through a dielectric layer and a protective layer to be viewed. All of these elements lead to an absorption of about 40% of the visible light that tries to reach the viewer by traveling through a substrate with a limited opening ratio. What is needed is an improved design for a PDP that cuts down in the amount of visible light that is absorbed and improves upon the opening ratio.